The Twins of Ice and Fire
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: This story is a story, depicting the life of Elsa's grandchildren, Aednat and Winter, who have unknowingly inherited powers, of Ice and Fire, when they seek to find out who murdered their parents. Rated for death and love.
1. Intro

**My twin and I came up with this. Here's Jessamyn.**

**Jessamyn: Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this story out of everything! I'm posting this because I feel so loved! Otherwise, I normally woulda kept to myself.**

**Ignite: Hey. First story. I love doing this with my sis!**

* * *

Many, many years after The big freeze. Many years after Elsa got married. Many years after Elsa had her only child, Mariam. Many years after Mariam married. But our story starts after Elsa died, and a few months later, Anna and Kristoff move out of the castle, leaving Mariam the Queen, to enjoy their last years in the mountains. Then Mariam had two children, twins. Both girls, Winter and Aednat.

The girls were complete opposites. Winter was thin and lady-like, with a soft, but decision making voice. Her hair was the color of snow and was deathly pale. Her eyes were the color of the sky on a summer day. Her long lashes fanned her eyes beautifully, making her as beautiful as a flower. her lips were pale pink and full, her hair well past her waist.

Aednat, her name meaning fire, or flame, was as her name suggested. Her hair was a fierce red, flowing down past her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald orbs, her shoudlers set and she was lady-like, but bold. Her face was full of bubbly freckles, donning her with a happy presence.

Their personalities were as different. The girls were best friends, but they were opposite. Aednat would run, jump, and laugh openly even at the age of sixteen, condemning that she would never be Queen.

Winter was older, being the one that kept her sister as orderly as possible, gleaming at the prospect of rule.

But it all changed, when their parents were murdered.

* * *

**Review/Pm if you like it!**


	2. Death

**Read on, meet You at the bottom!**

* * *

My life was perfect. I was the older of twins. I had a pretty name. I had a loving family. I was next in line to become princess.

_Winter P.O.V._

I woke up in the morning to birds humming contently outside my window.

Another day in the castle of Arendale.

I looked out the window, and then eased it open. I sighed happily as a cool wind ruffled my sleep-mussed hair. Shaking my head to free my platinum hair from the back of my nightgown, I began to open all my curtains and made my bed, like a crown-princesses should. I ran into the bathroom, and smiled at the sight of heated water waiting for me. Slipping off my gown, I sunk into the refreshing, yet somehow disturbing heat soak into me.

"Soaking in water.

Soaking in memories.

Washing away the dirt,

of bad times

and hard ones too..." I sang softly, my throat cherishing the freedom of singing out loud.

Draining the tub, I stood, and slipped on a dress and admired it in the mirror.

It was blue , and it had ruffles down the bodice. It had crystal shaped beads sewn on it to make it sparkle every time I moved. The sleeves were thin and almost see-through. The skirt was slightly pleated, raining down in sparkles. A light blue cape dragged a few inches on the ground. I slipped on a glass like pair of slight heels, and brushed my damp hair. It was all going to be perfect. I knew it. I had my entire life planned out.

Today would be a perfect day. I would propose my way to deal with the kingdom poverty to my parents. They would love it. I would marry the son of the King of Livenburg in seven months, and then I would take over the throne. I would have three children. Alora, Chrisanthe, and George. Two girls and a boy. The next part, I would need their opinion a=on, but I still had it planned. I smiled at my reflection. I then braided my hair in the fashion, my grandmother, Queen Elsa, had made famous. I looked a lot like her, my mother says. I was still cooing over my face when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Aednat." My sister laughed.

"Come in then." I responded, not thinking it was the least bit funny.

"What are you doing?" She asked, watching me finish grooming.

"Getting ready, silly." I chuckled good-naturedly.

"For what? Your marriage?" she shot.

"What make you think that?" I asked.

"Fancy." She supplied in one word.

"Look Aednat, what have you been doing?" I asked, pointing to her reflection in the huge mirror.

Her skin was slightly tanned, and standing next to me, it made me look even paler.

Her dress was very simple. It was a cream colored bodice with a green skirt, and cream pleats hanging from it. Her hair was red and stuffed into a green tie-up ribbon as usual. Her brown work boots could be seen under the hem of her dress. This was an improvement, from stable-boy outfits, I have to say.

"Dressing and riding." She shrugged.

I laughed. My sister would never change, and maybe that's how I liked it.

"Come on." I sighed, and ushered my sister out of my room and shut the door behind me. I flipped my braid over my shoulder.

"Today, I'm going to-" I began, but I got cut off when Jones, one of my father's waiters, nearly trampled me.

Worry was etched into his face.

"Princess Winter! Princess Aednat! You must come! The King and Queen! They're dead! I summoned the council! And the parliament!" The old man yelled.

"What-?" His words finally sank in.

"Dead?!" I yelled.

Shedding my pride, happiness, confidence, and royalness right then and there, I took off with a sprint, breaking a heel on a shoe, but I didn't care. I ran, with Aednat behind me. Tears streamed down my face, blurring my focus, but it didn't matter, I knew the way in my heart. I ran into my parents bedroom. And there they lay. Peaceful looking, but they weren't. I knew. They were asleep. And they would never wake up. It must've been poison. I decided. And after I decided it, I stared.

I collapsed, and cried my heart out. Aednat crouched beside me. She cried, but ressearured me. It would be okay she said. But I knew, even in this state, that it would never be.

Never, ever. Ever.

* * *

**What do you think? Review! **


	3. Fire

**Keep Reading!**

* * *

I sat down by Winter's side, smoothing her hair and speaking calmly to her.

"It's okay." I told her, tears streaming down my cheeks.

She kept crying. I didn't know what to do, I kept talking, saying the same words, but I was lying. Lying to her, and lying to myself. It wasn't going to be okay.

I had woken up that morning happy and cheerful. It was going to be a perfect day, but now this. Why? I asked, to I don't know who, my parents I guess. Finally giving up my hopeless efforts, I stood up. I carefully un-did my hair, and took out a golden clip, It was curved, and studded with many shining emeralds the edges, in the center; a ruby bird, it's wings were stretched out, as if preparing to take flight. My parents gave it to me on my birthday, and it brought good memories, memories that sent tears down my cheeks once more. I slowly went to my mother, and folded her hand around the clip. She looked peaceful, like she was in a calm sleep. I closed my eyes and went back to Winter.

"Come on Winter, we need to go." I softly told her.

She looked up at me, her blue eyes filled with tears. She didn't answer, she just stood up, and looked at the ground. I put my arm around her, and we walked back to her room. I led her back to the mirror and brought up a chair for her to sit down in. I wiped the tears off of her cheeks and pushed her chin up.

It seems strange, I was acting like- well- her. It was different than my usual self, but when Winter was like this, I felt- responsible, for her. It's crazy, I know, I mean, we're the same age, but that's how it is, and I can't change that.

"Winter..." I started.

"I just can't believe they're gone." She whispered.

"Me neither." I replied, tears once again breaking through the surface and flooding my cheeks. I looked at her, and remembered Mother's favorite song, taught to her by our grandmother, Elsa. Winter must've too, because she started singing, her voice choked back with sobs.

"Let it go, let it go"

"Can't hold it back anymore" I continued.

We suddenly started a chorus, our voices twisted together, and I didn't feel so sad anymore. The song echoed through the room, a warmth seemed to engulf me, and a faint blue glow surrounded Winter. It brought back memories, of Elsa, of our parents, and our childhood; it was like all of the grief had faded from my body, and replaced with warmth and happiness. As the song ended, the warmth disappeared, and the glow around Winter had faded. We hugged, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on" I said "let's get ready.

I walked down the hall, my black, silk dress trailing behind me. My hair was let down, so it swam down my back and rested on my hip. Every memory of the song, had turned into clouds and grief overwhelmed me. My whole mind, was filled with dark clouds, it was cold and it seemed as though everything was dark. Even the flaming color of my hair, seemed dull.

When I got to the funeral, I stood next to Winter, her eyes were tensed closed, as if she was trying to hold something in, but I didn't know what. Every word that was said was muffled, I couldn't understand a word, and I didn't want to.

After the funeral I went up to Father's grave. As I looked at it, memories engulfed me, and they weren't good.

1 WEEK EARLIER

I had just gotten back from horseback riding, still wearing the stable boy garbs, I dashed into the castle. I ran like I hand never ran before, and accidentally bumped into Father. He seemed to glare at me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." I tried to explain, but he wasn't listening. He was busy looking at my clothes.

"What are you wearing?" he gasped.

"Oh," I said, looking down. "These are just my riding clothes." I explained.

"No, these are stable boy clothes. Your mother and I bought you gorgeous riding clothes, and these are not them." He said sternly.

"Yes, but you am hardly ride quick at all in those, and they're really stiff, I can't maneuver at all." I muttered.

"How are you ever going to become a proper queen, if you don't act, or even dress like one?"

"Queen? Who said anything about being a proper queen? I'm not even going to be a queen."

"What do you mean you're not going to be a queen? Of course you are!"

"No, I'm not." I said sternly. "I'm going to stay free, and not have to watch over a kingdom all of my life!" I yelled, determined to prove myself.

"A queen does not yell!" He said raising his voice. "And you are going to become a queen because it is in your blood."

"But I don't care about what's in my blood! I'm not going to have to stay locked away in a castle, with nothing to do but work! I'm going to live my life to the fullest, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I yelled, storming away. "I'm not going to be exactly what you want! I'm going to be myself!" I yelled, not looking back. He yelled at me to come back, and threatened me, but I didn't listen. I stormed out of the castle and sat in the forest until night engulfed the kingdom.

I was pushed out of my memories, realizing, that we never made up. I sat there, mixed feeling swelled up inside me. I ran away, not noticing the rain that had started to fall, and not caring about it when it splashed my face. I soon topped, my feelings all cluttered up inside me. Anger, sorrow, grief, and regret; all fought inside me. And I could not hold it in, anymore.

My face, arms, and legs grew hot, and I yelled. I yelled to the sky; my eyes shut tight. I yelled out of anger, out of grief, and out of sorrow. I collapsed; curling up into a tight ball, wishing for these intense feelings to go away. When they did, I opened my eyes, and looked around me.

I couldn't believe what I saw. The grass was dead, scorched, and smoking. I gasped, and stood up. My hands were red hot, and whenever a drop of rain touched them, it turned immediately; into steam. A faint glow engulfed my hair, as if it had turned into fire. As I looked at my dress, I could see scorch marks. The bottom was completely burned off. I stared in horror, and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I was too afraid; afraid about what people would think, and afraid; of myself.


	4. The History Book

**Hello! Here's the next Chappie and hope you like it !PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I've seen my traffic status, and It's HUGE! And the reviews are five. Plz review! It means so much! I don't care if you just put a smiley face, it means something! **

**And if you review as a guest, plz use some type of pen name so I can differ.**

**Thanks!**

* * *

A very long time ago, the kingdom had been donned it's first ruler, King Harold. He and his wife ruled peacefully, and his son married the princess of Great Oden and ruled just as well, Though The princess of Oden is known to be very Vain-

"Why is history so important?" I groaned, staring out the window.

"The past is in the past!" I sighed.

Blinking my huge eyes at the page, I flipped the old book to it's very last page, actually to the back cover. On the inside of the back, there was a list of who had used the book. My mother, my grandmother, my great-grandfather, the list went on and on.

"The past is in the past." I repeated, savoring the glory of the magnificent words on my tongue, heavy with a meaning that was my first step to rise out of my sad state.

I realized that the page of people wasn't completely glued down. I flipped it upward

I was surprised to see that there was a square, and three sides were covered in a thin=ck line of paste, and one was like a hinge.

Curiousity boiled inside me, and I slipped a long fingernail underneath the glue, grimancing as it pulled back on it at an odd angle. The old layer fell off son enough, and I excitedly flipped the compartment open.

It was a book.

I flipped thourgh the pages, realizing they were notes. ABout Magic! The long spidery handwriting was elegant yet rushed, as if the person had run out of time. I decided to read it, but not tell Aednat. Something about this made me want to keep it to myself.

I flipped the book to the first page, carefully.

_If you are reading this, I hope you find everything you need._

_I am Queen Odenia, Princess of Arendale, Daughter of the former preincess of Oden. And yes, my mother is very vain. I have researched many different magical places for the benefis of you, my reader, or so that I shall never forget._

"Woah!" I gasped. This was going to be an interesting read.

"Winter? You ready for our walk?" Aednat asked from the other side of the door.

"Oh, yes, I am!" I said, glancing at the mirror to make sure my dress was perfect.

It was a purple dress, halter and with kleats. A locket hung around my neck and my hair was in Elsa's Briad.

With a pair of easy-walk-high-heels I bounded out the door, excited for the first time in the eight months my parents had passed. They still didn't know who killed them. The thought put a damper on my train of thinking, but I was still pretty happy.

"Winter? Are you okay?" Aednat asked.

"Fine as I'll ever be." I replied ans dragged my twin outdoors.

* * *

**I know it's short!**

**The next chapter is about their walk, or it's supposed to be if my twin was listening to my blabbering.**

**-.-**

**:) REVIEW!**


	5. Wolves

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. I always listen to my twin's endless blabbing.**

* * *

"You may want to get a coat. It's cold outside."

"The cold never bothered me anyway." She said matter-of-factly.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Well, come on then, but if you get cold; don't say I didn't warn you." I giggled.

We slowly wandered through the frozen gardens. The ground was covered in white powder, and all of the plants were covered in a thin coat of ice, the sunset creating a rainbow across the plain. It was enchanting. I had almost completely forgotten about the _fire_ incident, and I was back to my bubbly self.

Winter was seemingly eccentric as well, she wore a huge smile on her face, and had a skip in her step. I suddenly grew suspicious; this is always how she acts when she knows something. I decided to find out what.

"So," I started, "What were you reading about?"

"Oh, just some history." She shrugged.

"But, I thought you hated history." I replied questionably.

"Well, yeah," she stuttered, "but, this was different."

I could tell she wasn't lying, just not telling me the full truth, I only needed to go a little further. "So, what was so _interesting_ about this?"

"Oh, um," she stuttered. "Wait, did you hear that?"

That had surprised me. She just deliberately changed the subject. I was about to comment about it, but I then heard a strange sound. "Yeah, what do you think it was?"

"It was coming from the woods. We should check it out." She said as she ran off into the woods.

"Wait for me!" I yelled, chasing her down.

The sun had set, so the forest was dark. The bare branches appeared as long, slender limbs; reaching for us. I shivered at the sight. Soon, a rustling came from the bushes. I looked over; to see a pair of yellow eyes gleaming at me.

"Winter, be careful; I think we're being watched." I whispered.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Quiet!" I hissed, but it was too late. A pack of wolves emerged from the brambles. The largest one, probably the leader, growled, and leaped at us.

"Run!" I yelled, as I grabbed Winter's arm and started to rush off. As we raced through the woods, the branches scraped at my skin, and caught on my dress, but I just kept running.

"Help!" I heard Winter shriek. I looked behind me, and saw her, surrounded by wolves.

Right then, everything seemed to freeze. The wind stopped blowing, the wolves had stopped approaching Winter, and the leaves froze in mid-air. The only thing I noticed; was emotion. Fear, anger, and shock coursed through my veins. Heat had seemed to surround me, and before I knew it, sparks flew from my fingertips.

"Get away from her!" I yelled as I threw a surging ball of fire towards the closest wolf. The wolf got knocked out on impact. I started handling the others, but was stopped by a gasp of disbelief.

"What….how?" She stuttered in fear.

"I'll answer questions later. Just go!" I yelled as I tried to fend off the wolves, but there were too many. There seemed to be two for every one I defeated. I had to scare them off. I looked everywhere for answers.  
I looked skyward, and saw a hawk, gliding through the skies; searching for prey.

_That's it! A bird of prey!_ I realized. I didn't know if it would even work, but it was my only chance. I gathered all of my power, and created a cloud of fire, shaping it quickly. It soon sprouted wings, talons, and a sharp beak. The fire had turned into a large bird of prey, made of fire. It screeched loudly into the air, and flew at the pack of wolves. Knocking most out instantly, and sent others fleeing. The bird turned to me, looked into my eyes, and disappeared.

I ran over to Winter's side. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Me? You just shot fire out of your hands, and you're asking _me_ if I'm okay?"

I was about to explain, when I heard another rustling from the bushes. I stood up, ready for more wolves, when two boys emerged from the brambles.


	6. Trip to the Dead

**Thanks for reviews! Replies are at the bottom.**

* * *

_Winter P.O.V._

At the sight of the approaching boys, I gasped.

"No, oh no, Aednat, come on!" I yelled desperately, clutching her hand, I pulled her to run.

"Where are we going?!" She cried.

"The castle! Where do you think?!" I snapped, and she promptly shut up and ran faster, tripping over her skirt.

"Come on, slowpoke!" She yelled.

"Coming!" I huffed, my breath clouding the air in white puffs.

My dress was muddy and ripped, my heels where broken and caked with dirt and sprinkled with a light layer of snow.

Aednat didn't look any better, probably, but in the woods, her dress blended in and I couldn't tell.

I huffed and ran, even though I had no clue why we were running. Finally, we made it to the gates after what seemed like eternity.

Snow all over Aednat's shoulders, she was shivering.

"Get in Aednat, change and meet me in my room!" I ordered, and without a second glance, I shoved her through the gates, and then through the doors. I ran down the halls, watching the corners af is a wrong move would send a chimera after me, hearing my broken heels splotch on the rich marble floors. I reached my room after forever, and threw open the door, and slamming it closed, ran into the bathroom, and pouring a bucket of water on myself, I shook out my hair in an undignified, and doggish way. I slipped into a blue nightgown and slippers, making it look as if I'd gotton out of a bath and waited for the knock. After hearing the distinct sound, I raced to the door, and ushered my twin iin her matching hightgown inside.

"What the heck were you doing?1 What happened?!" I cried, literally, trying to hold back my urge to curse at her.

"I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry?! _That's it?! What the heck happened?! Don't I deserve an explanation?!" I yelled.

"Keep quiet!" She muttered.

"Keep quiet?! I'll keep quiet when I get an explanation!" I thundered.

"Okay, okay. See, after the funeral, I remembered that I had a fight with father, and I never apologized. I was so devastated, I went out in the pouring rain and cried in-in agony. Then, I realized I had powers. I don't know exactly how but I somehow know you have them too, and that our parents knew." Aednat sighed.

"What-what?!" I stammered.

"Yes, I-" She began.

"Thanks for telling me Aednat, " I interrupted. "But I want to be alone right now." I said quietly. I let her out of my room, clsing the door on her sad face.

She had eight months to tell me, and she didn't. She had forever to get me to understand. But she didn't

Thought rung in my head as I ran to my bed, diving into the covers, holding up on of my prized belongings that I always kept on my nightstand.

A locket.

A present, from my mother.

When I was seven, my mother gave it to me, and said that through it, no matter what, she would always be with me.

I opened it slightly, then whole. A picture of our family, painted on a tiny canvas, and the other was empty, mother had said it was meant for the one, the one that would have my heart.

"Mother." I whispered.

"Mother."

"I love you." I said.

"Why did you leave me? Who did this to you? I- I-" I began another statement, but didn't finish it.

Tears fell.

One.

By one.

By one.

Into the empty heart they went.

Where they were supposed to be.

"There's a place in my heart for all of you, mother, I haven't forgotton you." I sighed, closing the clasp. Staring at the canopy of my bed, now blurry with tears, I fell asleep.

_"Mother!" I yelled, watching my mother and father, seated on their golden throne._

_"Mother! Why did you leave me!? I've missed you so much!" I yelled, running up to the throne. The golden angels and butterflies circling the throne cam eto halt and turned into black dragons and witches, hobbling towards me, growling and crackling with knots of bone._

_"Get away!" I screamed._

_"Tell them to get away mother!" I told her, but she just smiled._

_"Honey, I can't you failed me. I should've known you would. You could never be queen. You're a big stupid failure." She cackled, motioning to the creatures to continue their onslaught._

_"No! Mother-!" I began._

_"Too late."_

_With cackles, the room rippled, and suddenly, everything went black._

* * *

I woke with a start.

"Aednat!" I gasped out loud, galloping out of my room and into hers, staring at my suprprised sister.

"Aednat!" I said. "Come to my room!"

I literally dragged her to my room, and sitting her down on the bed, I joined her with my history book.

"What, you're teaching me history?!" Aednat growled. "Then I'm leaving."

"No wait! There might be a way we can reach our parents!" I gasped excitingly. She sat right back down with a determined look on her face.

"How?"

"I found this!" I said, Flipping to the back of the book and ripping the small notebook out of the compartment.

"Woah!" Aednat gasped.

"There's a table of contents!" She continued. I satched the book back.

"Page 34!" I cried and scrambled to the page.

_Fountain of the Dead._

_Go here at the eleventh moon, and the dead may speak to you._

_Meet many dangers, but you might get there. The fountain with need three things to work- A four-leaf clover, a rave feather, and goodwill._

_I have never been there, so I have no clues for you, I am sorry._

"That's it?!" I sighed.

"But it's a clue! And here's a map!" She said, ripping a page out before I could interject. And indeed to was. It went through the mountains, and then into a valley, and then across the sea to a tiny island... called the island of the dead.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Get packing. We'll leave tonight, because today's the fifteenth day of the eleventh moon, and we need at least fifteen days to get there." I declared.

"Then we'll be back fifteen days before the new moon cycle!" Aednat concluded.

"Yes we will. Let's pack!" I declared, and Aednat scampered off.

I grabbed seven travel dresses, a bar of soap, boots, a coat, a sleeping roll, and a tent. I snatched a knife from the hunter's room down the hall a few weeks ago to cut off my split ends and forgot to return it, so that went in. I was ready.

Tonight, I would fly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell us what you think!**

**Here are some review replies: (actually reply)**

**readingisdabest: Yup, a whole of an 'uh oh'.**

**Plz review guys! It really motivates us! Pretty plz?!**

**If you are a guest, plz use a name so we can differ.**


	7. Sirens

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so quickly. **

**Replies are at the bottom.**

* * *

Travel dresses, boots, a sleeping roll, the map, and a sack of food. I was almost ready to go. I looked at my dresser; looking for something I missed, and I saw a pair of light blue gloves. I picked them up, but quickly put them back. I couldn't wear them, it didn't seem right. I finally picked up my carved knife; my parents never knew about it, I had made it out of a tree branch a few years ago. Winter knew, but she didn't tell, we always knew each other's secrets.

I sighed. _Was it right not telling Winter about my powers?_

This question sung my heart like an angry wasp. The way she reacted, I was only trying to do the right thing. Her eyes, hard with pain, stared into my soul.

_Oh Winter, I only thought I was doing the right thing._

A tear slid down my cheek, and sparks flew from my hands. I jumped back, and batted them out on my dress, causing it to be stained with soot.

Was this how Elsa felt? Always battling her emotions; to stop her from doing something horrible. At least her powers were beautiful. Mine are just a danger.

After sitting there for a moment; thinking, I was snapped back to my senses. I picked up my neatly packed bag, and headed to Winter's room. Before I got to the door, I stopped. I couldn't go in there with my dress like this, covered in the stain that my powers had brought. Rushed to the stables, and took out my favorite stable boy outfit. I put it on quickly and then headed to Winter's room.

"Winter, are you ready?" I asked hastily.

"Yeah," she looked up at me, "why are you wearing _that_?"

"It's a lot easier to travel in this, than a dress." I replied matter-of-factly.

"Well I like to keep my dignity."

"Suit yourself."

We quickly exited the castle, trying not to be seen so no one would ask questions. I quickly pulled out the map and studied the directions. I followed the lines with my eyes, and they rested on the dark forest.

"We need to go back into the woods." I stated sadly.

"Well, it says we need a few objects to even activate the fountain. Like, um…." She stated shakily, "a four-leaf clover! Let's go to the garden to get one." She said quickly, pulling on my arm.

"I have a feeling we can't just _pick_ one from the garden." I replied slowly.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just don't really want to go back in there."

"I don't feel any better about this than you do."

We quickly walked into the dark forest, and it had already seemed hostile to us. Small flakes of snow dotted the air, and rested on my shoulders. I shivered, and pulled my cardigan closer to me. The area soon turned pitch dark, and I couldn't see a thing. I lit a small fire in my palm and surrounded Winter and I in a circle of light.

As we walked along, a small lake came into view. It glistened in the fire light, but it still seemed dark. Voices seemed to whisper in my ear. A song seemed to engulf my ears. Calling me towards the lake.

"Winter, do you hear that?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Winter?" I asked shakily and looked back. Her eyes were glassy, and she was staring at the pond. "Can you her me?"

She still did not respond, she just stared forward. I touched her hand, and she was cold; like ice. She seemed to nod, and then walked forward. She seemed to want to go to the lake.

"Winter? Winter! Stop!" I cried pulling Winter's arm.

She wouldn't move.

I soon gave up and cried out to the pond. "Stop it! Whoever is doing this stop! Please!"

There was no reply, and Winter didn't stop walking. I threw a ball of fire across the lake, and it flew across. It suddenly stopped, in the center, and it spread light around the lake. In the air, I couldn't believe my eyes. There were birds, or at least the bodies of birds, with the heads of women. I gaped at them, and noticed that they were speaking, and staring at Winter.

A ball of fire burst into my hand. "Stop it!" I yelled at them, throwing the ball with extreme force. The bird quickly dodge it, and stared at me.

_No, not bird. Siren._ I soon realized.

She looked at me, her concentration on Winter faded, and Winter collapsed. The harpy focused on me, and started singing. Telling me to come to her. I wanted to do it. I could feel my legs starting to move toward the lake.

_No! Stop it!_ My inner conscious yelled at myself.

I tensed, tried to look away from the lake. I tried to stop walking. I struggled to not listen. Pain engulfed me, but I looked away, I stopped walking, Stopped listening. The siren stared at me harder, put more force into her words, and was putting all of her energy on forcing me towards the lake. I slowly raised my palm. Pain seared through my body like a million knives cutting my skin. I knew that If I stopped struggling, the pain would stop. But I didn't, for Winter. Fire came to my will, and I weakly threw the fire at the siren. Busy concentrating on me, she didn't notice the fire ball, and was too late to dodge it. The siren burst on impact, and turned into a cloud of smoke. One black feather floated across the lake, and landed in my smoldering hand.

_A raven's feather_.

I was about to ponder this, but I remembered Winter. I ran over to her and checked her forehead. It was normal. I sighed, and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sweethearts, all of you who reviewed.**

**JaydenSmith- OMG! I never realized reviews could be that long! That must have taken forever! Thank you so much, that is so sweet!**

**readingisdabest- Yeah, come on!**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen- I sent you a PM on what I thought, and I think you know. By the way, you're my new official beta!**

**Guest (I fell in love with your stories)- Thank you!**

**Just dace- Thanks for the dedication, but please don't.**

**For everyone who wants to know, Jessamyn (me) writes the Winter chapters and Ignite (the one who wrote this one) write all the Aednat ones.**

**I am pleased people take time out of their day to review and read all this.**

**Thank you to everyone, and JaydenSmith, a reviewer, actually typed a review that I haven't even typed all the revies I ever gave!**

**So, if you have the time and patience, honor her time by reading her review in the reviews for chapter six section.**

**Thanks tons!**

**~Jessamyn and Ignite.**


	8. Calder and Chet

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**readingisdabest: Thanks you for the comment nd thanks for the idea, I'll consult my twin on that. Did I ever tell you I love your pen name?**

**JulietteGrimm: Thank you!**

* * *

When I awoke, I heard and owl hooting in the distance.

I shivered, for the perhaps first time in my life. Not of the cold, or course, but of fear.

Chills raced up my spine as I sat up, squinting until my vision cleared.

The sky was painted with shades of greys and blacks, dabbed with navy spots. Twinkles of the stars shown through.

The heavy, knarled trees hung in, blocking most of the sky, though leaving a tiny opening.

I was sitting in a clearing, wrapped in a blanket.

I realized it was a campsite.

Warm, dancing fire hopped up and down at my feet, and I scooted away cautiously.

"Aeddie?" I murmured.

"Winter!" Her voice echoed through the clearing, resounding like a bell.

"Help!"

"What?!" I shouted back as I scrambled up.

The boys we had seen earlier in the day were leading Aednat into the campsite.

"Let go!" She said, and tried to get the boy holding her off.

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" The boy sighed.

"We just want an answer." The other chimed in.

The way the first boy was holding Aednat's arm didn't seem very threatening either.

"What?" I growled.

"Are you elementals?" The first boy asked.

"What?"

* * *

"So you seriously don't know?" The boy shot back, shaking his head.

"What?" I asked again.

"One of the four that have elemental powers; ice, wind, fire, and water." The first boy said.

"I," He continued, "Am the elemental of wind, and my name is Chetwin. People call me Chet."

"I, am the elemental of water. And my name is... Calder."

"Oh!" I realized. I curtisied and gave a warm smile, and Chet blushed.

"I am Winter, Princess Winter of Arendale. I do not know whether I am a n elemental though." I explained.

Aednat glared at me. "I am Princess Aednat of Arendale, and you have no right to have your hands on me!" She growled at Chet and yanked her arm away.

I then actually looked at Calder.

His hair was a ruddy red shade, with brownish, almost black, streaks down the locks.

His eyes were an alluring green, competeing with Aednat's.

His face was perfectly shaped, and He had a muscular build fit for a prince. I don't know whether he read my mind or something, but he spoke up once more.

"You might be wondering how we met, Chet and I," Calder began, "I was back in the Northern Isles, being a prince, like I was supposed to be, concealing my powers of the water, when I received a letter." He gave a dramatic pause.

"It was from Chet, and he wanted to travel with me, to find the other two elementals, because he had found his grandfather's diary, stating that I graet evil threatened the entire world, by using the elementals, and he wanted to stop them."

"Oh, Wow!" I admired, smiling and blushing.

"You must be very brave. " I continued.

"Yes." Calder huffed, puffing his chest out, resulting in a giggle from me.

"So, you need us?" Aednat spoke up.

"You got it!" Chet teased.

"Hmph!" Aednat mumbled.

"But we can't come." I whispered.

"Why?" Chet responded.

"Because of- we need to talk to out late parents." I sighed, and then explained the murder and our situation.

"Oh wow." Calder chuckled.

"You are really brave to do all this." He smiled.

I grinned big, back at him, while Aednat glared at me, but I didn't care.

"Winter and I need to talk!" Aednat stated, and grabbing my arm, dragged me behind the trees in the clearing.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What?" I shot back, dumb-founded.

"Do you actually trust them?" She stormed on.

"What's a reason not to?" I sighed dreamily. Forget that other prince!

For the first time in forever (LOL), there was a change in the plans of Winter Rose of Arendale.

"What the heck are you walking into?!" Aednat pressed.

"Are you guys done yet?" Chet called.

"Yes!" I called, skidding through the bushes with Aednat scrambling after me.

* * *

"Okay, we've come to a decision." Chet announced.

"What?!" I faltered.

"We will come with you." Calder interrupted.

"Really?" I exclaimed, relief and curiuosity flooding my body.

"You got it!" Chet laughed, and I realized it wasn't a one timer comment.

"You seem happy." Calder observed, giving a sly grin.

"For- for protection purposes." I declared.

"Oh." He sighed.

Meanwhile, Aednat, who'd freed herself or the brambles, was glaring at me.

"So, who's doing what?" She grumbled in a throaty voice.

"I'll get the water," I began, but Calder interrupted.

"Water should be my job, don't you think? I don't think water and ice should go together, Miss Ice Queen, or should I say, _hot?" _Calder flirted.

I giggled. "You do realize I might not be the Ice Queen!"

"I do, but my senses told me so." And with those words, he disappeared into the canopy of trees.

"I'll light the fire." Aednat sighed.

"I'll put it out!" Chet laughed.

I watched as she and Chet went off into the center of the camp.

Aednat lit the flames, only for a wind to blow it back out with a result of howling laughter from Chet.

Smiling to myself, I set off into the woods, to find some berries.

* * *

I trekked through the overgrowth, smudged mud all over me.

I sighed, pulling my hair out of my face, when something zipped across my vision.

Holding up my berry fille skirt, I approached.

It flashed, again, and again, and again, me stepping closer every time.

I followed it, then I heard a voice, talking to, it seemed, itself.

"She's the oldest. She'll be queen! Would she care for a boy, a boy, though a prince, has over 100 cousins before him in line to the throne?" It went on.

I peeked through the bushes. It was Calder!

_Of course I would!, _I thought.

With that, I ran, back to the camp, with a light and dreamy heart.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? Or bad?**

**Do you guys like how it's going so far?**

**Plz review!**


	9. Hurt

**That was a fast update! Thanks for all the reviews, and guys, this will be a very long...**

**story. It will have AT LEAST (our goal) thirty chapters, probably more, and there will be seqaul.**

**I have heard opinions that this story is mostly Winter, and it's true, and the sequal will be mostly Aedna and her struggles.**

**So if you like Aednat a lot, just hang on!**

**This is Ignites work, not mine.**

* * *

I lit a small fire in my hand and placed it on the wood. I looked at the burning fire, staring at the many colors it created. I admired it, then it went out.

"The wood's wet. The fire won't burn." I stated.

"Here." He said as he blew wind on the wood, causing it to almost instantly dry.

"Thanks." I said with absolutely no emotion.

"No problem." He said. "So, are you starting to trust us?"

"No."

He shrugged and walked away.

I don't know why I don't trust them, but something about them just strikes me as, well wrong. When Chet was grabbing me, I knew it wasn't to hurt me, but his touch seemed to send a chill through my body. Like fire being blown out, it seemed to sap my strength. Son no, I don't trust them, and it might be a while until I do.

I wandered around the campsite for a bit, thinking of what to do. I went to a puddle of water and stared at my reflection. I looked horrible; my stable boy outfit was covered in scorch marks, my hair was a mess, and my boots were caked with mud. Turned to my tent, and went to change.

When I got back out, wearing an emerald green dress, Winter was skipping around camp.

"Winter! What are you so happy about?" I laughed.

"My heart's on fire!" She laughed. "I'm in love!"

"In love? With who?"

"Calder!"

"What!?"

She stopped skipping. "Do you _still_ not trust him?"

"No!"

She glared at me. "Well _I_ do. There's nothing you can do to stop me. I like him, and I think he likes me too."

"Winter, they could be dangerous." I said I a calming voice.

"I know he's not dangerous!" She yelled.

"What about your wedding?"

"I don't care about my wedding!" The cried. "I don't need to marry some prince I don't know!"

That's when I really realized how much she cared for him. Nothing but that could make her change her plans. I was about to apologize and talk to her, but she kept going.

"If you don't care about that! Then I don't want to be your sister anymore." She growled as she ran off.

"Winter wait!" I gasped trying to catch up with her.

She wouldn't stop, she ran faster and faster. She jumped over roots, dashed und4er branches, and dodged trees with lightning speed. I did my best to copy her movements, but my foot got caught in a tree root. A searing pain shot through my leg and I tumbled to the ground. I tried to get up, but my ankle crumpled when I put weight on it.

''Oh Winter. I'm so sorry." I whispered as tears of fire dripped down my cheeks.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**If anything doesn't match, tell me, because we cut it off because it was going too fast.**

**I'll try to update today, and if not, Monday or Tuesday, because I can't update on Next weekend.**

**Review Replies:**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Thanks ! And due to difficulties with technology and stuff, the beta thing won't work out, I'm sorry! And I love your pen name!**

**readingisdabest: Why in the world why? *wink***

**GeekyGirl0629: Thanks! *smile***

**~Jessamyn.**


	10. Aednat's Death

**Hello Peoples! (I Know that's bad grammar, but it's fun!)**

**So, I hope you like this chapter, It's by Jessamyn (me)**

**It's got a intsy bitsy bit of humor, but a lot of sad things.**

**If you are sensitive, you might cry. I wrote it, and then read it, and cried.**

**I am VERY sensitive. Review replies are at the end.**

* * *

I thudded the ground with my fancy boots, making my braid bounce up and down vigorously. I huffed, tears blurring my vision.

Why? What was wrong with sweet, loving, innocent Calder?

I sighed between my huffing.

"Winter!"

"Winter!"

"Win-"

The sudden cut-off to my sister's yell sent chills up my spine, and I stopped suddenly.

Was she hurt?

Was she dead?

Kidnapped?

Killed?

I turned and ran back.

Though she wasn't my sister.

"Aeddie!"

"Aednat!"

I yelled, with no response.

"Please respond, even though you aren't my sister anymore!" I yelled.

I ran, and ran, to be met with a dark figure lying on the ground without any movement.

I ran towards her, my knees weak.

"Aednat!"

She was lying still. Her warped dress was crumpled around her legs. Her leg was splayed out with a bright sangiune wound covering it. Her head was propped on a sharp rock, and a deep gash was buried into her temples.

"No!" I gasped, watching my sister's quivering chest.

"Aednat!" I yelled and grabbed her, heaving her unto my shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there it time! Even if you're not my sister!" I slurred my words, and tears blurred my vicion.

"Calder! Chet! Anyone! HELP ME!"

I yelled, jumping around the knurled tree roots and rocks blocking my path, towards the camp.

Blood from her head and foot smeared all over my dress, making it look like I'd been part of an orge fight.

My hair frizzed in an odd disarray.

My eyes, normally a gorgeous blue, were stained with a fresh greenish tint.

"Calder! Chet!" I repeated, To be met by a stale noise known widely, as silence.

"Chet! Calde-" I cried, choking on my words.\It was a painful ordeal to my heart, the blood wrenching in and out of it, my breath ragged and uneven, and it pumped vigorously, trying to cure me of my sorry state.

"Chet!-" I gasped.

"Winter?" He yelled back.

"Chet! Help! It's Aednat! She's- hurt!" I explained in a flurry of uncoherritive words.

"Aedat's hurt?!" He exclaimed, and I finally saw a sign of him.

He emerged from the bushes, having changed clothes, his brown tweed shirt was smeared with fresh smudges of mud, with with dark brown vest covering most of the dirt. His gray tweed trousers weren't doing any better, arrayed with rips and holes near th bottom.

His windblown hair was swept to one side, a wind howling by, picking it up again and arranging it in the way it wished.

"Give her to me!" He said hurriedly, heaving Aednat from my arms, and running towards the camp. I went ahead, Chet lagging behind with the obvious extra weight. I fought to keep the feeble fire Aednat had struck before.

I spread a blanket on the ground near it.

"Lay her down here!" I instructed, watching him carry my not anymore sister.

I tried to make her feel better.

"Aednat, you'll be okay!" I cried.

"You'll be fine!" I gasped, tears running down my cheeks.

"You'll be just fine.." I muttered.

"She will. Don't worry." Chet sighed, ripped off his vest and ripping it to shreds.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Making bandages." He responded, sending some wind to fly over Aednat's wounds, cooling them off.

"Wrap these, and I'll get some wax to stick it together!" Chet instructed, shoving the tweed strips to me, and I dried Aednat's wounds with my bloodied dress, and wrapped the bandages tightly.

Chet ran towards us, slathering the hot wax on the edge of the bandage, heling it stick.

"You'll be fine!" I told my unconscious not-sister as I grabbed a piece of cloth, fanning her with it.

"What happened? Calder asked, making a sudden and dramatic entrance.

"Aednat's hurt! Give me the water!" I yelled, grabbing the canteen from his hands and pouring it down my now- sister's throat.

"I'm sorry Aednat! You're my sister now! Stop torturing me!" I whispered, tears falling again.

I held her head in my lap.

"Winter?" Her weak voice muttered.

"Aednat!" I exclaimed. She was okay!

"I love you Winter…. And I always will." Aednat continued, and her ragged breathing faded, her chest grew still, and her cheery emerald orbs faded out.

"NO!" I yelled.

"No! You can't do this to me!" I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks like the intercepts from a small waterfall.

My heart pretty much stopped, it was bouncing between beating as fast a vortex's swirls and being as still as Aednat's.

My cheeks were flushing, my entire body felt like someone was piercing me with thousands of thousands of needles.

It couldn't be!

She was the last actual family I had left!

It couldn't be!

It was all my fault!

I was the one who showed her the Fountain of the dead1

I was the one who had her chase me1

I was the one who didn't come sooner!

I was the one who didn't care for her safety!

It was ALL, ALL, ALL, ALL, AND ALL, MY FAULT!

My tears dried out, I didn't have anymore.

My heart felt like it was made of Ice.

I was the one that deserved to die.

Not her.

Not that wonderful girl.

Not that great sister.

That girl was gone.

And it was all my fault.

I omitted one last tear, and it was the color of snow, bright and whitish. It fell on Aednat's cheek, and rolled down.

I watched it roll, down, and down, and down, down to her wound. It hit the crimson center.

Chet, Calder and I stared.

The white burst into a magnificent array of wisps and snowflakes, bursting like a firework.

(Imagine the Eugene comes back to life scene in Tangled, and if you haven't seen it, search it up. It's pretty much the same, but white instead of gold)

I felt like I was floating, and when I glanced down, I was.

I was hovering a few feet above the ground, and a magnificent wind enveloped me, whisking around my arms and making my sleeves disappear. They were replaced with a net, see through, with icicles, dripping, frozen from the arms.

It whisked around my top, making it into an elegant dress, seemingly made of ice. I gasped as I landed.

"Your true potential!" Chet cried, hugging me.

"And look! You powers are beyond Elsa's!" He laughed, gesturing to Aednat, totally healed, and shifting about in a sleep, it seemed.

"I- don't know what to say." I faltered.

"You don't need to." Calder said quietly, appearing by my side suddenly.

"You don't"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Here are some replies:**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Thanks for being so understanding! I wanted to know, how do I join the Review Revolution?**

**readingisdabest: Thanks, right back at ya!**

**GeekyGirl0629: Maybe she can not be her sister. In a world of magic, people can be things they're not, and be things they are, but they already are things they are... this is confusing. *drop topic* Thanks!**


	11. Traveling to the Misty Mountains

**Here's the next chapter! I always try to post it as quick as I can!**

**I tried to put a bit of awkward romance in there.**

**I hope you like it. It's by Ignite (me)**

* * *

I woke up on a small blanket by what was once a burning fire, now a smoldering pile of wood. I sat up, my head foggy, and groaned.

Was all of that real? Did I really… Die? It had seemed real.

I didn't remember much, just that thing stabbing me, and then I spent, what seemed like hours, running around in total darkness hearing Winter cry. The way she tried to wake me up, how she kept screaming 'No!' like I had died. The weird thing was, I felt like I was dead. My running seemed to feel more like floating and I had to struggle to get a few words out.

The good thing was, Winter was my sister again, and all of my injuries were gone. The only thing different, was that there always seemed to be a foggy darkness in the back of my head. I shuddered, and noticed that it was night.

Everyone must be asleep. I thought to myself.

I slowly stood up and walked to a pool of water. My dress was changed, (I don't even want to know who changed it) it was a bright magenta, with purple highlights, and a green blanket was draped over my back. My hair was in my usual two braids that glided down my chest. I brought my hand up to my temple, remembering when the spear made contact. I shuddered and got up.

I walked to the tents and looked in each one. I saw Winter, curled up in her sleeping roll. She had a wide grin on her face, and giggled in her sleep.

She must be dreaming about Calder.

I was totally fine with that, I mean Calder and Chet had both tried to help me. They both helped Winter. They were fine in my book. And if Winter liked Calder, who was I to stop her?

When I looked into the other tent, I saw Chet. He was curled up in the corner of the tent with no sleeping roll, and he was shivering. I slowly took off my blanket and draped it over him. He was still shivering, so I walked over to the empty fire, took some stones and some wood, and walked back to Chet's tent. I carefully laid the wood on the grass and surrounded it with stone, so the fire wouldn't spread. I lit my finger, and touched the wood. It immediately burst into a glowing, orange, fire, and almost as quickly; Chet stopped shivering.

I sighed and looked at him. I owed him, the least I could do was this.

I walked out of the tent to see the sun rising. The sun burned multiple colors; from yellow, to orange, to even having a tinge of pink. I lit a fire in my palm, and it burned the same. I watched as the fire jumped and changed colors, when Chet came out of his tent. I quickly extinguished the fire and looked at Chet. He was carrying the green blanket that I had placed on him last night. He stretched and his blonde hair rippled in the sunlight. He turned, saw me, and blushed.

"Um…" he stuttered, "Thanks." He said as he handed me the blanket. "And the fire." He looked down.

"Oh, no problem." I said, hoping I wasn't blushing.

We stood there for a bit, staring at each other. Soon Winter emerged from her room, and we quickly looked away.

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Good morning." I replied back.

Suddenly Calder came out of his tent as well.

"So," Chet started, "what's for breakfast?

We had a breakfast of berries. As we finished, Winter stood up.

"We should get going if we want to get to the fountain in time." She stated quickly. She picked up the map and pointed towards two mountains. "We go this way." She said as she started walking towards them.

We trudged through the dense forest on our way. I could've sworn I saw something following us, but every time I looked back, nothing was there.

Stupid darkness. Stop messing with my head. I thought to myself.

After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the mountains.

"It's a long way up." Chet stated. "I don't know if everyone can make it that far."

Calder seemed to be thinking the same thing. "If only we had some sort of transportation." He sighed.

We needed something that could fly.

Fly! I thought as I realized what I had to do.

I started creating fire from my palms. I started shaping it; giving it wings, a tail, and a curved beak. Soon enough, a large bird of prey loomed over us.

"It's a hawk!" Winter exclaimed.

"No," I replied, "A phoenix."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get riding!" Winter exclaimed as she approached the phoenix.

The phoenix reared away and screeched in protest.

"Whoa! Whoa girl." I stated as I calmed the bird. "What's wrong?"

It shook it's feathers, like it was shivering.

"Oh," I realized, "it's the cold. She's afraid of it." I sighed.

"Oh," Winter sighed, "I guess that won't work then."

I thought for a moment. We had to get some way to get us up there. I tried to remember when I first saw a phoenix. Even before I made it for the first time. I retraced my steps to how this thing even started.

The clip! I suddenly remembered the orange bird resting on it.

"The clip." I repeated out loud.

Everyone looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" Winter asked.

"Remember the clip I got from mother."

"The one with the orange bird on it?"

"Yes! That orange bird, was a phoenix!"

"So?"

"So…. Remember that mirror that mother gave you."

"Yes"

"What did it have on it?"

"A bunch of flying horses but…." She paused. "Do you think I can make those?" she gasped.

"It's worth a shot."

Her brow knitted in concentration as she moved her hands. Snowflakes emerged from her finger tips as they created the shape of a horse. Soon enough, a winged horse stood in front of Winter. When she looked up, she gasped when she saw the pegasus.

"Did I make that?" She asked.

"Yeah! You were great!" Calder exclaimed.

As we mounted our rides held out my hand to Chet.

"Hey wind boy, come on."

"Me?" He stuttered.

"Do you see any other wind boys around, and besides, I don't think Ariadne will appreciate a water elemental on her back."

"Ariadne?"

"That's her name." I said as I patted her neck.

"Oh, okay." He said as he climbed on.

We all lifted off the ground on our mounts and headed over the mountains. When we got about half way, Ariadne seemed to shudder. It was too cold here for her to keep flying.

"We need to land! Ariadne can't stand the cold." I called over to Winter.

She was about to respond, but Calder cut her off.

"We can't waste any time! We've already gotten this far! We have to keep going." He called as he sped forward. Quickly exiting my range of sight.

Ariadne screeched in alarm as her wings froze and we plummeted towards the ground.

"Brace for impact!" I called to het, the air pressure blocking all sound from my ears.

The ground quickly got closer, and we crashed into the base of the snowy mountain.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: thx for the info!**

**GeekyGirl0629: LOL love your reactions!**

**Readingisdabest: *Smile right back to you* :)**


	12. Cuddling

**Hey guys! What up?! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I had the chappie yesterday, but I wasn't able to post it! It's pretty short, but oh well! I'm just telling you, if you're hoping for ChetNat, it's not actually coming soon, is all I can say. It's just a ton of tear-your-hair-out-it's-so-romantic-awkward-though-just-get-together-already! nonsense! I'm evil, right? *Mwha haha!* Anyway, there will be some romance CalTer though. So hope you enjoy it, I'll reply to last chapters reviews (or my twin) next chapter!**

* * *

I flew onward with Calder, and my temper raged.

"Calder!" I raged, "Why the heck did you do that?!" I screamed, and I forced Adora, and Nmae that meant adored flying creature, to th eground.

"What are you doing!?" Hea asked, trying to force her back up but she resisted his strength.

"We need to find Aednat and Chet!" I exclaimed, pushing him off Adora and following soon after and then dropping down next to him.

"It's not important! She'll be fine! Wind and Fire are fine on their own!" He reasoned.

"That's no reason to leave in the muddle of a snowy mountain!" I yelled back.

(right here, I'm inserting a little description of what Winter looks like, and a picture mght me put up on my sister's devianart account soon, so here I go.~~~ Pale skin, with flowing whitish locks down pst her waist, put up in an Elsa Coronation bun and the top but the rest of her hair flpwing down, with a small braid on the right side, and her eyes are outlined with a magenta eye-shadow, with her bright blue eyes atually sprkling. Her cheeks have the tiniest of tiniest bluches, an and her eyelashes are thick and black, her dress looks like it might be a sleeveless dress but it has sheer sleeves nade of net, and off of it, icilces frozen in time are falling. Her dress is sparkling everytime she moves, and the skirt is a double pleat, and it has an egde, though it's dark blue, it's edge is gols, and so it=s the hem on the skirt, and there's a small tiara in her hair, and her hair is slightly curled and the bttom, and her heels are made of ice, and her arms have ice wips swirling around them.)

"I am looking for them, whatever you say!" I stormed on.

I don't know what happened, but my crush on Calder felt like it was diminishing.

"I'm sorry." I heard from him. Just a moment ago, his face was dark, a half-second ago, his face was thoughtful, and now apologetic and loving.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, "I thought that it would be unsafe for you to go."

My anger turned to soemthing that felt like vurnerablity.

"Then you should have said that!" I yelled.

"I would, it was that- that." His normally confidnet grin faltered.

"I was scared." He finished finaly.

"Scared of what?1" I ridculed.

"That you wouldn't accept it."

"What?!" I asked, again.

Without responding, he held my arm slightly, and led me in th eoppisite direction that I was going.

"What?!" I exclaimed, confusion boiling inside me.

"Come on." He broke into a gallop, ad I struggled to keep up in my dress.

Running after, I saw flickers of red in the cave to the right.

I began to run, and yelled, "Aeddie! Chet! Adriane!" I didn't get a response, and I became worried.

When I reache the cave, I searched ofr remains of bones, or anything, and found something else, much different.

*Insert evil smile, DON'T TELL MY SISTER WHAT I DID WITH HER DOPPELGANGER! ;)*

Adriane was laying in a heap on the floor, her feathers brightness was faded, and she looked sick. And beside er were Chet, and Aednat

Their arms were intertwined, and He was curled up, with her in his grasp, and they looked very comfortable, and romantic.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out in a nerve-racking release of laughter, my cheeks burning in embarressment for my sister, and a howl of tinkling laughter for the worry they had caused me.

"Oh my gosh, Aednat!" I gasped, chuckling still.

"What? Huh? What?!" Aednat woke up with a start, and so did Chet,, and the same time.

"Oh!" They bth chorused, and they pulled away their arms, and I kept laughing, as Aednat turned redder than her fire, itself.


	13. Frozen Feelings

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

**Please tell my twin that I KNOW what she did to my doppelganger. *sigh* I don't like it, well I sort of do, but I made a chapter that can work with it. Lots of romance! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I opened my eyes in a heap of white powder. I was fine, nothing hurt. It was almost like landing on a pillow. I looked at my surroundings, and everything was fine, but something was missing. No, not something, two things.

"Chet?" I called out. "Chet?!" I called louder, as he didn't respond. A shiver went through my spine as I feared something had happened to him.

"I'm okay!" Chet yelled out as his arm rose from a large pile of snow. "Just buried."

I sighed with relief and pulled him out. His blond hair was covered in specks of snow, and his jacket had turned white. A small bit of snow had rested on his upper lip; giving him a snowy mustache. (What would you call that? A mustachnow? A snowstache? Oh, never mind.)

I laughed.

"What?" He asked "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." I said mischievously "You've just got some snowy facial hair." I laughed.

He looked down and quickly brushed it off. He blushed, then laughed. I actually felt happy. Maybe I was just going hysterical from the cold, but I was happy.

Suddenly, a flash a of red clouded my vision. I stumbled, and Chet caught me.

"Adriane?" I called out alarmingly. "Adriane where are you?!" I called as I remembered my phoenix friend. I searched the snow for her, digging through large pile3s of snow to find her. "Adriane!?"

I suddenly found her in a thick pile of snow. She had gotten smaller, to the size of a normal hawk. It reminded me of the small, last tongue of fire in a dying flame, but I didn't want to think about that. She shivered as I picked her up, so I took off my cape, took Adriane, and wrapped her in it; so only her face showed. She weakly cawed, and I held her close to my chest, determined not to let her freeze.

"Oh Adriane." I sighed as a pang of sadness and fear rushed over me.

It hadn't occurred to me, that I was shivering, until Chet put his arm around me. I thought about pulling away, but I didn't, I actually went closer; his presence was gentle and comforting. I enjoyed having him by my side. As I rested my head on his shoulder and started to close my eyes, I looked at the falling snow. It was nice at this time of winter.

Winter!

I quickly sat up as I realized my sister left without me. I searched the surroundings for any sign of her and her flying horse, but there was no trace of her or Calder. I looked at Chet, he seemed to be searching too.

"Well, come on." I said

"What?"

"Well we need to catch up to them sometime." I replied plainly, trying to hide any hint of uncertainty in my voice.

We started walking through the thick snow, the cold surrounding us like a block of ice. I held Adriane close to me, dreading that I'd ever have to leave her. Her flames dimmed as the cold air blasted into my face.

"I can barely stop the wind!" he grunted. "It's… too cold."

I struggled to create a small flame in my palm, but failed. Every time I created a spark; it quickly died, and with it, some of my energy.

"It's no use. We have to find some place to rest. We can't go on like this." I said while my teeth chattered.

"Okay." Chet replied quietly.

It was then when I actually saw how bad Chet looked. He was pale, and even though it was like five degrees here, he was sweating. He must've spent all this time trying to keep the wind from really impacting us. Adriene didn't look so good either. Her fire was dim, and it looked like she was about to go out. I used some of the last energy I had to replenish her fire.

"Aednat, look." Chet gasped as he pointed to a small cave.

We slowly stumbled to the small sanctuary, holding each other up. Once my feet touched solid, rock ground, I collapsed. Adriene rolled across the room as my grip loosened. Chet sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him, and he looked at me. Our eyes locked and a warmth seemed to spread through my chest. It wasn't that bad here, in a cave, with Chet. His hand grasped mine and we pressed closer together.

This time I didn't pull away, I didn't want to. As we sat in the cave I grasped Chet's hand. I was slowly losing consciousness, but I didn't care. I just held Chet's hand like it was my lifeline. I set my head on his shoulder, pulling him closer to me, so close, that I could smell the fresh scents of his hair, and I could feel the soft warmth of his skin. His grip loosened, but I just gripped him tighter.

"Don't leave me." I whispered to him as I slipped out of consciousness.

"I never will." He replied quietly.

The words repeated in my head as I fell into a deep sleep in Chet's arms.

* * *

**Reply to reviews:**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: LOL. P.S. Thx for telling me. ;)**


	14. Winter's Try

**This is a short, quick update, because it is supposed to center Aednat at the moment. So I'll just be doing Winters thoughts, mostly. And here is my excuse for not updating:**

**I had a TON of homework, which is one of the list of things that come before fanfiction. Sorry if you are disappointed.**

**Here is an advertisement and then the story!**

**Join the Elsa-elsa revolution! If you haven't heard of it, here!**

**Write elsa instead of else in unimportant things and chats, symbolizing our favorite Disney princess!**

**I joined it, so you can join too!**

**Include I have joined the else-elsa revolution! Join or elsa! In your review!**

**I just thought that was cute, so I joined.**

**Anyway, to the reviews!**

**GeekyGirl0629: Yeah, it was. But I am sorry to say my sis and I are going to torture you with awkward romance until you die, then you'll come back to life because of Winter then you can read the rest and be happy. :)**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: They are? What are their names? Read the review reply below.**

**ElsaAnnawannabe: Yes.**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQue: Please don't do that! Use other people's names!**

**On to the story..**

* * *

I lay in bed that night, slowly, drifting into a calm, peaceful, sleep.

My crush on Calder was stronger than ever.

His handsome face, his ruddy black locks... oh!

She tossed over in her blue dress, it twisting around her.

The mist of the night surrounded her, and she lay on her right side.,

Staring at Calder.

His handsome face was solomn and peaceful.

I gasped.

His hand reached out and touched my hand ever so briefly, and then he mumbled and turned in his sleep.

I blushed, and sighed, my cheeks warm.

I felt so happy and free.

* * *

This morning was going to be perfect, I thought. It had to be. with twelve days left, we would have to reach the ocean today.

We weren't far, according to the map. Just a little. A day's walk would get us there at ten in the afternoon, and we could build a boat of sme kind and get some rest.

For now, we would need to gather food, and tear down the camp.

I reached into my bag, and ran into the only standing tent. I threw my bag on the floor and slipped on a sky blue dress, with purple sandals and a purple cape, that used to belong to my grandmother.

Tying my hair up in a royal coronation hairstyle, I added some face color to my eyelids, making me look fashionable and alluring, I thought.

I giddily shoved everything elsa inside the bag and walked back out of the tent, freezing when I saw Calder.

"Oh, um... hello.." I trailed off, my heart beating like a drum.

"Calder! Help me will you?" Chet called, and her rushed off.

He helped Chet root up a tent, then disappeared into the tent I'd been in.

"Woah, Winter." Chet chuckled.

"Bee-lining Calder, eh?" He laughed.

"How.. I mean.. No!" I snapped.

"It's obvious."

"How?"

"Boys know such things." He responded coyly.

"Well."

"C'mon Winter, let's get water and berries." Calder called, and I ran up to him.

"We walked toward the wooded area, and He turned towards me a stared for a second/

"Wow, Winter. Wow." He said quietly, and he blushed, looking me up and down.

"Wow." His eyes, if they could, would be blushing.

He was blushing, and so was I.

After being locked up in a castle for years, I'd never grown to see men interact with women, and never _like-like _a woman, of course. It felt so weird.

**(Note- this is why it's rated T. There's teenage romance and love stuff in it)**

"I'll get the water." He said suddenly, and walked off.

I stood disappointed.

It was all for nothing.

Sighing, I whispered, "I'll get the berries."

* * *

**Like I said in the note, it's rated T. Guys, I'm kinda paranoid. Is that scene supposed to be rated M? I'm not sure. Tell me in reviews, and I'll edit it out if I need to.**

**~Jessamyn**


	15. Love in Winter

**Here's the next chapter! I wanted to update really quick, because it took a while to update the last one. Also, because I love writing this stuff.**

**This was done before any reviews had been made. :)**

**I know you guys have been etching for some romance action, so I added some, and of course, more awkward romance.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

I sat at the edge of the river watching the light reflect off of the rippling water while the others broke down camp. A cool breeze flowed through my undone hair as I stared at the water. I placed my fingers in the water and watched the steam curl off my fingers. As soon as the steam came, it was blown away by the wind.

Wind. Chet. Was that real? I thought as I remembered the night before.

_No, I was just delusional. Right?_

I was about to go help with camp, when I heard footsteps clattering down the bank.

"Stupid. Stupid! You had her!" growled the voice of Calder.

He must've just had a moment with Winter. He must've backed away, like I always did with Chet.

_Shut up! Stop thinking about him!_ I scolded myself.

I stood up and walked towards Calder.

"So, what did you do this time?" I called out to him.

"Huh, What?" he gasped as he jerked towards me.

"What did you do to bail it with Winter?"

"Oh, I totally embarrassed myself, so I improvised, and went to get water." He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and walked towards me.

"Well, that's what you're doing wrong." I said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"Your _improvising_ is messing you up."

He looked at me strangely.

"When you say embarrassing, Winter says cute." I explained. "Don't back away, stay in the moment."

"Um, okay." he nodded.

"Now go convince my sister that you love her." I said as I pushed him towards camp.

He got the message and ran towards camp. I trudged slowly behind and watched him encounter Winter. He rubbed his head, and turned red. Then what looked like an evil smile spread across his face, and suddenly, Winter turned red and began to blush and looked like she was going to cry.

I looked away. Fail.

I wasn't watching where I was going, and I accidentally bumped into Chet.

"Oh, sorry." I quickly said as I stood up.

_Wow, he's cute._

"It's okay." He sighed as he stood up as well.

_His hair didn't even get messed up!_

"So… how's life." I stuttered.

_His eyes are gorgeous._

"Good, good. You?"

_Oh, I love his smile._

"Oh, um, good." I managed to get out.

_ Does he always look this cute?_

"So, are you ready to go?"

_Wow, he's hot._

"Yeah, I guess."

_He's perfect._

"Well, come on." he said as he ran off.

_That's when I was knocked out of my dream-boy state._

As I followed him, I tripped on my skirt, and he caught me.

_Dream-boy state again._

"Be careful." he said as he put me back on my feet.

_He's so strong._

"Oh, sorry, I will." I stuttered.

_Wow, he's dreamy._

"Okay." he nodded as he walked away.

_Out of dream-boy state._

I followed him again, but lingered behind.

Oh well.


	16. Tears and Conversations

**Hey guys, in a rush, but making time, and finished the chapter *dodges tomatoes and runs from a mass of pitchforks and torches***

**So *huff* after runngin a lot, I present you with the review replies and the chapter...**

* * *

I ran back to my tent, crying. Tears were running down my face. My feet pounded the dirt and I rushed into the thick trees, sobbing quietly.

Why? What had happened?

I didn't know!

When I was talking to Calder, I thought I was doing great, but then he suddenly grew defensive over the topic where he came from, and guess what he said? Guess what he said?

"Calder…. Wow…. Is it like that where you come from?"

Silence.

"Calder?"

"What?" Calder replied crudely.

"Where are you from?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"Why not?"

"You aren't one that needs to know."

"I don't care."

"I guess the Ice Queen doesn't realize that there are things she shouldn't know. What a shame, but I didn't expect any better from a frozen heart." And then he walks back to Chet, talking to Aednat.

I choked on a sob, and sitting down, I rolled my head back, leaning on the tree.

The comment hurt. I'd had dreams plaguing me, of my Father and Mother accusing me of my frozen heart. It made me so sad, and my love saying it was worse.

Did I really?

I'd messed up so badly, during this year, this trip, this day, NOW, and I had no Idea what to do of think.

I'd never really felt this way before.

I felt vulnerable.

And I hated it.

I wanted to be closed up, contained, perfect, nice, a good ruler, and everything else to be a good leader and model to Arendale, but just then I noticed, I'd never thought about myself, exactly, I'd thought about other things, like what others would like if I did, and stuff, but the topic never closed onto me.

I realized, that maybe, maybe that's what kept me from being true, or to stop blaming myself, or to make myself happier.

I'd found one answer, but had a lot to go.

* * *

***Dodges tomatos again***

**I know, I know, it's short, but life get sin the way , and I wanted the next chapter to be Aednat's. We'll have a surprise for you with that..**

**Review Replies:**

**GeekyGirl0629: You're welcome, and sorry, we edited some of it out...**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Really? Is it like daydreaming while staring?**

**EJ: We'll try...**

**SunSetdh (chapter 7): Thanks for all the compliments, but don't forget about your HW!:D Do I know this fanfiction friend?**

**Sunsetdh (chapter 10): Thanks! We could tell you about us, if you'd like, or look at our profile. We've seen the lego movie. You didn't spell our names wrong, and thank you for writing a song about us. :D**

**Sunsetdh (11): He rode on Winter's, and thanks.**

**Sunsetdh (13): yeah...**

**Sunsetdh (15): We continued... and- It's okay, I like being rushed a bit. We promise! I do lag because or school.. :( and- well, if you check everyday, you should know, but if you get an account, then there's a way to be notified. Otherwise, I am not aware of a way, sorry. :( but thanks! :D**

**AND GUYS, I HAVE STARTED DEDICATING CHAPTERS TO PEOPLE, PLEASE DO NOT BE HURT IF I DO NOT DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO YOU, IF YOU GET TOO UPSET, PM OR REVIEW AND YOU WILL BE DEDICATED TO... TODAY:**

**I dedicate this chapter to Kelly Riker, who was the first one to review this story and gave me feedback that helped me develop and make the story flourish.**

**THANKS KELLY RIKER!**

**Bye Guys! **

**~Jessamyn**


	17. One-eyed trouble

**Hi guys! here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry it took longer than usual, I had lots of schoolwork. :/**

* * *

"Winter?" I called out, "Wiiinter? Come on, we have to go."

Winter slowly walked out of her tent, her eyes red with tears. She must've been crying about Calder. What did he do? I decided, that I would have a talk with him, soon.

"Come on." Chet called as he started walking through of the woods.

I grabbed Winter's arm and ran to catch up with the boys.

"I can't tell which way to go! Where's the ocean?" Chet asked, "Calder, you should know which way water is."

Calder looked scared and closed his eyes. "Something must be blocking the way, I can't feel it."

Winter made a rather impolite noise, but Calder didn't even seem to care.

"I could climb a tree, then I might be able to see which direction to go." I offered.

"Okay." Chet replied.

I climbed up the tallest tree I could find, branch by branch I rose into the thin air. The bark scraped my hands and tore my dress, but I didn't care. It was almost like I was back home, Winter was home reading, and my parents were too busy to care that I'd gone. It was nice. Soon I reached the top of the tree, I rose above all of the trees and touched the clouds. The bids flew under me, and the wind brushed against my face. I searched the horizon and easily found the sea across the plain.

"Guys I found it!" I called down.

No response came.

"Guys?" I called again.

I must be too high to hear them. I thought and started to climb back down.

I was wrong. As I touched the ground; my friends were nowhere to be seen. I searched around the brush until I heard a loud rustle to the side. I ran toward the sound and heard a muffled voice yelling something. It was Winter's.

"I know he's a JERK, but get AWAY from him!" Winter screamed.

When I finally found a hole the vast field of trees, I saw Winter, blasting something with her ice. It was huge, with dark clammy skin, and one eye. The only clothes it wore was a large fabric, maybe a ship's sail, like a loin-cloth that revealed his not-so-muscular stomach. I was pretty scary, if you're afraid of giant one-eyed sloths. Laying under his large legs, was the limps body of Calder, and in one hand, was Chet; struggling to get free. In the other hand, a giant club ready to strike. The monster swung its club at Winter, but she quickly dodged and froze the monster's legs. The monster growled in frustration while it tried to free its legs from their icy cage.

Chet saw his chance, and blasted the monster in the eye. The monster roared in agony, and dropped Chet. Unfortunately, he landed head-first on the ice and laid limp on the ground. Dang it Chet. I ran through the trees, and neared the exit, trying to help Winter, but I was too late. Just as I go out of the trees; the monster swung its club at Winter, and met its mark. Winter fell, like a rag doll a child had just dropped. The monster laughed loudly as he started to pick up his prize.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled as my hand set in fire and I ran towards the beast.

"Another girl? And I thought this was almost too easy." he growled as he looked at me.

As he broke through the ice, I tried to summon Adriene, but all that appeared was a hazy image of smoke in her shape. This fight was going to be like every other, but this time, I was alone. The monster was coming in fast, but sloppily, constantly stumbling and winging his club madly.

Clumsy, clumsy one-eyed monster. I have to remember that. I told myself.

I easily dodged his steps and constantly blasted his legs with fire, but that only made him mad. And when I blasted it in the eye, it didn't really help my case either. That made him blind, clumsy, and REALLY mad.

"I will destroy you puny human!"

I'm probably going to die anyway, so why not have some fun? I thought.

"You'll have to catch me first! Woo!" I yelled back as I ran around him, encasing him in a circle of fire.

I smiled in triumph, but a little too soon. The monster quite easily, stepped out of the fire with an evil grin on his face.

"Stupid girl. Cyclops are almost completely immune to fire." he laughed as he swung his club at me.

So that's what you are.

I quickly jumped out of the way and climbed on his club. Before the Cyclops even knew what was happening, I was on his arm and scrambling onto his shoulder. I lit on fire, grabbed a branch from a tree, and stabbed the flaming stick into his shoulder. He cried out in pain, and I kept running along his body.

Not so fireproof on the inside, are you? I laughed to myself.

He tried to swat me off, but his movements were strong, but slow, and I easily dodged them. Well, most of them. One landed right behind me, but the force created a wind that blew me off, and I started falling. I fell from the 50 foot-tall Cyclops onto the ground, flat on my back.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe as I laid there defenseless. The Cyclops saw, and smiled widely. He raised his club, and brought it down towards me.

Then my fire went out.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**ElsannaSnowQueen: Hehehe, yeah.**

**SoulsSwords: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the story**

**Sunsetdh: Yeah, I know. Don't tell everyone. We don't want this t get too popular. Thanks though! :)**


	18. Cyclops Part Two

**Hello peeps! I quick update, and this is a continuation of the last chapter, though it's the same thing in Winter's point of view.**

**I dedicated this chapter to:**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen, for being a great friend, and great beta, a great diary, (LOL) a great reader, a great reviewer, a great EVERYTHING, and a BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! I LOVE YOU!**

**So, here are replies:**

**Cynthia Darling: Aw... thanks!**

**Sunsetdh: I know who you are now... that was weird, I didn't expect you to go to my school Sunset! You are such a stalker _! That was not a cuss word, that was where her name goes, just saying. I'm okay with the review thing, and I could email you when we update! Or I could tell you at school... how's that? **

**Review!**

* * *

I watched Aednat climb up the tree and disappear into the masses of green.

I looked downward.

"Hey Winter," Calder began.

"What?" I snapped.

He was taken aback.

"So, um... I'm sorry. I was a jerk.." He stammered.

Aw... he was cute like that.. But he was still a jerk.

I flipped my hair in his face and turned.

"I- ahh!" he screamed.

"Winter!" Chet called, and I heard a crash. I whipped around.

A huge giant, with one eyes stared back.

"Calder! Chet!" I screamed.

The giant hobbled towards Calder, one step at a time.

"I know he's a JERK, BUT GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled.

I blasted him with my ice, feeling my energy drain drastically.

I moved aside, and I saw Chet fight.

Relieved, I put down my guard, edging towards a tree.

I froze the monster's feet, and He dropped Chet.

I was relieved, but he hit my ice before I could unfreeze it, and went limp.

I screamed, and began to run, turning back to hit him at times.

My energy was low, and I was huffing.

"Let. Me Go." I commanded the monster as he cornered me.

"No way." He replied, his lips twisting into an agonized grin.

Then his club hit me.

* * *

**Sorry it was really really short, but we wanted it from this point of view as well.**

**Which view do you guys like for what?**

**I mean, which emotion scenes are better, which romance scenes are better, which action ones are better?**

**Don't worry, we won't be hurt. :)**

**~Jessamyn**


	19. Captured

**I dedicate this chapter to GeekyGirl0629!**

**For being so AWESOME!**

* * *

I lifted my head slowly and opened my eyes. My vision was foggy, but I could see bars of metal in front of my face. I was in a cell. I sat up and looked around. I was in a corner, and my traveling group was sitting around a set of trays and whispering.

"Where are we?" I asked. When I got no response, I suspected they didn't hear me, but Chet soon came over with a tray of food.

"You're awake, good." he said, "Here, you should eat." he handed me the tray, "It's not much, but that's all any of us got."

I took the food. "It's enough, thank you." I took bite out of the stale bread, "And sorry, for making that Cyclops, you know, drop you on your head."

He laughed silently. "that's about the nicest thing that happened to me today. I only wish he had dropped me later so I wouldn't have woken up, swinging and upside-down in a monster's hand."

"Well, sorry for that.' I giggled, "Next time I'll make sure you fall harder."

"Thank you."

We sat like that for a while, eating, and enjoying the presence of one another.

"Come on," Chet suddenly said, moving away from me, let's get to the others."

I walked with him, but when we were about to get there, a relatively small (for a Cyclops) Cyclops came bounding to the cell door.

"Work time!" he hollered a us. "All tiny people get out here!"

We all walked slowly out of the cell, all trembling in fear of the large beast. Well, almost all. When Calder walked out of the cell he was as stiff as a board, not showing any fear.

He's probably being brave for Winter. I thought, looking at the trembling Winter clutching his arm beside him.

"All humans follow One-eyenees-" he pointed to a dark brown-skinned Cyclops to the right.

_One-eyenees? Weird name._

"-to be assigned to your Cyclops master."

Before we could resist, One-eyenees clasped chains around our legs and led us to another room. It was large, filled with dark-skinned Cyclopes, and was filled with the rancid smell of man-smell mixed with really bad man smell, yeah, it wasn't fun. Slowly, we each got put with random Cyclopes. Chet first, and then Calder. Soon it was just me and Winter.

"You two will serve Big Cyclops Boss." One-eyenees boomed.

He brought us to a large room, pushed us in, and locked the door. The room was filled with gold and food of all kinds. It was like the throne room of a wealthy king. It would've been beautiful, if not for the monster sitting in what would be the throne.

"Hello, puny people!" greeted the monster.

_Oh geez._ I thought

It was the Cyclops that brought us here in the first place.

I could tell Winter recognized him too, because her expression of fear hardened into one of anger. She started forward, and only her chain, which was connected to me, held her back. Though the Cyclops obviously knew that we despised him, he just smiled, probably finding us entertaining.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get more into Winter, since she's been getting really short chapters.**

**Sorry, I didn't have time to read any reviews.**


	20. In the Servant's Hall

**Hey guys! Fast Update, Huh? This is going to be a really long chapter compared to the others! **

* * *

(Time skip to when Winter woke up)

I opened my eyes slowly. Pain racked my head as I groaned in a totally unprincesslike way. I twisted my head to the side, and winced when It cracked. I laid sideways, feeling the cold pavement soak its temperature through my cheek, calming at the cold sensations. My hands lay limp on both sides of me, because I had no energy to move them. Slowly, I was able to open my eyes, but my head hurt worse than before. Groaning again, I let my eyes flit around. I was staring at the roof of a cell, I could tell that much. The grime and mold was snaking past the roof and dangling right above the spot where a sitting person's head would be. Rust circled the cell, and I saw more of it than iron.

I slowly heaved myself up onto my elbow, but failed, and fell back down. I expected a thrash to my head and a groggy experience, but a strong hand caught my head.

"Winter! You're awake!" It was Calder.

I was startled at the sudden sound and jumped, as Calder pulled me up into a sitting position against the bars of the cell.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice resounding painfully.

I winced, and Calder patted my shoulder. "Yeah, my ears are still ringing."

I smiled at him. "It's okay, as long as I'm with you- I mean, as long as I know someone is there to-you know, protect me I guess." I blushed and looked away.

"Again, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I mean, I was being a jerk." He sighed.

"You were." I laughed, and then I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"I was." Calder chuckled.

I could feel myself falling in love with him, every single day, hour, minute, _second _that I spent with him. His style of saying 'was' was really adorable. Never had one word ever been my so very favorite. Was. Was. Was. And how he waved his hands around when he talked. His _anunciacion_. His hair, the way it flitted around when he turned his head. Oh, and I almost forgot that little pigment of his locks on the very crown of his head that stood up slightly. And his eyes like pools of black cocoa. And his sideburns, extending low on his face. His strong body, standing up tall and strong. His laugh, like a thousand brass bells making me want to gush at the sound. Everything about him made me want to gush and fangirl, let my eyes roll back into my head and enjoy the sounds of this guy. Because every second I spent with him, I fell deeper and deeper into his love, making a bigger and bigger space for him in my heart, accepting him willfully into my soul. I- no, he, was becoming a part of me. A part I couldn't live without. A part, that, without, I'd have a huge hole. But he wouldn't leave me. I knew he wouldn't. Because I loved him. And he loved me. More than words could express. More than words could tell. More than a _thing _it was. Love, it's a- an- eternity. Once you fall in, you can't get out. That's how I feel. Every time I looked at him, my heart would thud. Every time I touched him, I could feel a little zap. I could feel the power of love pulling us together, and then apart, making us stronger for eachother. Making us one. One. Every time he smiled I could feel adrenaline. Every time he had the look in his eyes, the 'do you feel the same way as I do', look, I was mentally saying yes. All day, all night, I dreamed and gushed, and thought about him. Every second of the day and night, _I wonder how Calder is. _and _Calder is the most handsome man ever. _As I gush and think and dream, I feel it. It's love. An eternity. I couldn't live without him. I just couldn't. It would be painful. Horrible. Tiring. Because when you fall in love, there're the one you share your hopes, your dreams, you failures and successes with. You share your _life _with them. It's that important. It's love. And eternity. When I slept, I dreamed of him proposing to me, or our wedding day. I'd dream of our children and out grandchildren. I'd think about how'd they'd call Aednat Auntie Aednat and how different that would sound. Every second I spent with him, I'd sink into his love more and more and more. And more. My mind Finished it's mental love rant, and I looked up to see Calder again.

He wasn't talking. Just smiling. Just Smiling. My heart was thudding. His dirty black hair was flipped to the side with the red highlights gathered on top. His eyes were deeper and hollower than usual. Way different. My breath was heavy, and he was smiling. Just smiling. I could feel an invisible force. The force pulling us. Together. Together. Together. And I leaned in.

* * *

**HA HA! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! No, no really. I just wanted to irritate you. Here's the rest.**

* * *

I leaned in. Closer, and closer and closer. I closed my eyes.

"ALL HUMANS TO THE GATES!" a voice thundered.

I jumped and shrieked. Calder met my eye and I looked away, blushing. That was so embarrassing!

I closed my eyes and let Calder help me up. Clutching his arm, I walked with him, out of the cell.

* * *

**HA HA HA IT' OVER! HA HA HA! NO, it isn't whoops, I've got more...**

* * *

I was lead my Calder, squeezing his arm as he appeared strong.

_For Me._

Don't be silly, I told myself.

_Me? Silly? _My inner voice laughed.

Yeah, you.

_Are you kidding me? Of course he's being brave for you!_

Yeah, totes.

_You're so dumb._

Am not!

_Then why don't you know it's true?_

That's wishful thinking. He;d never like me.

_Oh really? Why the heck not?_

Because he's flawless and I'm flawful.

_Oh, sure. He hates you._

He doesn't hate me, I'm just a friend. Who's a girl.

_Sure, he'll almost kiss his friend. That's totally normal._

Well...

_Yup. Totally normal to almost kiss your friend you've got no feelings for on the lips. Sure. You just walk up to a guy and say "Hey girl, since you're my friend, can I kiss you?"_

I hate to break it to you, but it may have been a trance.

_Girl, do you want the boy or do you not want the boy?_

Neither.

_What?_

I want neither. Because I want the man.

_Oh, got sassy on me there, huh?_

No. I just wasn't nice.

_Shut up._

I can't shut up, I'm not talking, smarty skirt.

_Whatever._

My inner battle subsided, and I took notice of what was happening.

A dark skinned ogre looking thing was standing in front of me.

I jumped, and Calder gave me a look that said 'be brave'.

I understood and tried to stand up tall.

This thing, was dark-skinned, with warts all over the face. It's head was more wide than it was tall. It had one eye, bigger than my hand. The eye was a blue that was so light, it was almost clear. It had a stubby neck and arms, with grainy muscles and it carried a humungous club.

I trembled against Calder's arm, and hugged him close.

"All you are assigned to Cyclops master." A thing said, popping out of nowhere.

A light went off, and I realized those things were called Cyclops.

Quickly, a lady Cyclops walked towards us and chained us all to someone else.

We couldn't tell you though, because she's chain one, and then walk over to another part of the crowd and chain someone else together.

I felt metal clasp around my ankle before I could react.

I groaned inwardly.

As I was lead to a room, the Cyclops said "You two will serve Big Cyclops Boss." I looked around to see my partner in this.

I found it was no other than Aednat.

Now Chet and Calder were standing together, but Calder was chained to a blonde man about our age, while Chet shared a link with a girl who looked no older than twelve.

I waved slightly when nobody was looking, and we were ushered into the room.

There was a huge table, about three times as tall as me, with chairs of proportional size.

The Cyclops that attacked us was sitting in a chair, scarfing down what looked like a cow inside out.

"Oh, new servants!" He declared, looking my twin and I up and down.

"Yes, sir." I said, hoping to get on his good side so it'd be easier to escape.

Aednat glared at me, but I didn't falter. Even though I was the older one, and I was to rule, Aednat always took charge. I just acted princesslike. This was not the time for me to be that way anymore. I was who I was, and that perfect girl was gone.

I stood up straight.

"Yes, sir. What do we do?" I pressed the question.

I bowed low, and he looked satisfied.

"You-" he said pointing to me. "Will be a cook. You, on the other hand," He said, pointing to Aednat, "Will be the server, so get used to seeing my ugly face everyday." He said, taking pride in his ugliness.

"Servants get Cyclops names. You, pretty one, you are now named Acantha. Ugly mean one, your name is Dreshawn." He declared, and waved his hand over.

I was confused, but a young girl coming out of the shadows.

"Gertrude, you are a cook, right?" He thundered.

"Yes- yes sir!" She stammered.

"Take Acantha with you, and Take Dreshawn to Edna." He grumbled loudly and went back to eating.

"Dreshawn." Aednat murmured under her breath, her fists balling.

"Acantha, come with me." Gertrude stammered, leading me into a mass of hallways as I waved to my sister.

"Your name- it's not really Gertrude, is it?" I asked her.

She looked terrified, but she looked around. "No." She whispered quickly.

I looked around. "What are you afraid of?" I asked.

"I'll tell you. But first, how were you captured?"

* * *

**Hello guys! I know, bad ending, but oh well! I just want to remind you that if you really want to know this girl's name, or you want what happens next, you have to wait an extra chapter, because Aednat won't be seeing Winter at all next chapter. It's just her work and her plans to escape. So, sorry. :( But that'll make you review more! If we get a sixtieth reviewer before I write my chapter, then you will get a chance to choose Gertude's real name, but It'll only work if you have an account. So, review!**

**Review replies:**

**Cynthia Darling: Yes, I responded in PM.**

**Sunsetdh: (all) You didn't know we could see the reviews? Oh. Well, I coulda told you. Anyway, It's okay, they weren't ina-pro-pro or anything. :) Anyway, were you listening when Ignite and I were discussing the story at school? Please say no! It'll ruin it all! We'll try making the chapters longer. Oh yeah, I need to ask Ignite to send mirrors to me. I know you're not dying, I saw you two hours ago. o.o Elves? I'll try that, but we've got the whole story already planned out. But keep in mind this is a trilogy, so there are two sequals and plenty of room for that in the third book. Why the third? Because we've already planned out the second and might not be able to fit it in. But don't worry, that won't be the end of Winter and Aednat and Chet and Calder, we might do some one shots and short stories (or another trilogy) on them and their kids, but we need another conflict then. **

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Aw.. thanks!**

_**ATTENTION, ATTENTION PLEASE, VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION THAT MIGHT END THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T READ AND I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING!**_

_**1. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A SEQUAL**_

_**2. THIS STORY DOES HAVE A THIRD BOOK**_

_**3. THERE WILL MOST LIKELY BE A BOOK ON THEIR KIDS AS WELL.**_

_**4. THIS WILL BE A VERY LONG SAGA.**_

_**5. CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORIES.**_

_**6. AND THAT'S IT.**_

_** .**_

_**8. BYE.**_

_**9. REVIEW!**_

_**~JESSAMYN!**_


	21. Faith

**I dedicate this chapter to Cynthia Darling!**

**Thanks for putting up with us for so long and being so nice!**

* * *

I sat in front of a surprisingly beautiful woman with long, flowing brown hair and eyes that melted into chocolate pools. Her skin was pale, but had endured enough sun to give it a hint of darkness. The only evidence that she lived in such a horrible place, was dark bags hanging under her eyes, and a dress, in tatters, made of what looked like a ship's sail. Her shoulders slumped forward, and her arms and legs were covered in large scratches and bruises.

"So," I finally said, "what's your real name?"

The woman looked up silently and opened her rose red lips, as if to say something, but quickly closed them and shook her head.

"Well, it can't really be Edna, can it?"

The woman looked down and shook her head.

"So what is it?"

She looked at me sadly, and put her hand over her chest, right over her heart.

"Love?" I asked, confused.

The woman looked down and shook her head. She seemed disappointed, and sad, but I didn't know why.

"Well, my name's Aednat."

The woman smiled lightly, as if she remembered a funny joke.

I was about to ask why, but I heard the clatter of pots and pans and thought of Winter.

I wonder what she's doing.

I wonder what Chet's doing.

Probably cooking.

Probably slaving away.

I'm going to go see how she's doing.

I wish I could see how he's doing.

Shut up.

You know I won't.

"Can we, um, go into that other room?" I asked the woman.

The woman shrugged, like she'd never tried. Ignoring that, I went in. The room was the same as all the others, made of brick and covered in dust with only a torch to light it, but it was more like a kitchen. It had a long table in the front, a pile of food, that looked worse than pig intestines, and a dying fire with a pot of water on top of it. Winter was sitting at the pot, obviously trying to prepare something, but failing. I could tell the water wasn't warm enough.

"Here, let me help with that." I said as I walked towards the weak fire.

"Aednat!" Winter exclaimed as she saw me walk towards her.

"Hi." I said as I hugged my sister, "How are you doing… here."

"Good, good. I'd introduce you to Salina, but she must be doing something right now."

"Salina?" I asked as I lit the fire under the pot.

"Oh, that's Gertrude's real name."

"Oh, okay."

I wanted to ask her more, but I saw her staring, longingly at the water.

She's probably thinking about Calder. I thought, I hope they made up.

Seeing Winter's sad expression, I assumed so.

"I wonder how he's doing." she sighed as she stirred the water in circles.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's strong, you know." I said hoping to cheer her up.

Her expression didn't change, if anything; she looked worse.

"And, I'm sure he's missing you." I said quickly, as it was the only thing I could think of.

Her expression perked up at the thought. "Yeah, probably."

I started to leave, to leave Winter alone.

"So, how do you think Chet is?"

I stopped. "I'm sure he's fine."

"I bet he misses you." Winter said slyly.

"I doubt it."

"But you miss him."

I paused. "No."

"You hesitated."

[LOL!]

"No! No, I didn't."

"You like him." Winter teased

I wanted to slap her, but before I could, a loud rumbling came from the other room.

"Here! You should take this to him." she said as she quickly handed me a giant plate full of-

What is that? Pig intestines? That was my least horrifying guess.

I slowly walked out of the room, reluctant to leave. I really didn't want to go anywhere near that Cyclops again. I hated him, especially since he named me Dreshawn. Nevertheless, I walked into the Cyclops's room. I held the plate as far away from me as possible, and slowly walked towards the Cyclops. When I was about to reach him, I tripped on my own chain, fell to the ground, and he food flew everywhere, especially on the Cyclops's face. The woman called Edna ran to my side and helped me up.

"You pesky parasite!" the Cyclops yelled as he realized what I had done.

"I'm sorr.." I tried to say.

"I'm tired of you Dreshawn! I have a server, but I don't need you."

He lifted his club, and I prepared for the hit, but Edna ran in front of me, and blocked the Cyclops's way.

"Edna, out of my way!" he yelled.

Edna shook her head and stood her ground. I was relieved and admired Edna's bravery. I tried to thank her, but before I could, the Cyclops let his club fall. Right then, time slowed. The Cyclops's face was in an angry yell and his club neared Edna. Edna had no change in expression, the expression of defiance was glued to her face and fire seemed to dance in her eyes. Then the Club struck her. It hit Edna with so much force, hat I heard a large crack, and Edna slammed into the wall, and cracks appeared.

"Edna!" I screamed and ran to her side.

Blood dripped from the side of her head and her eyes were foggy. As I held her, her skin got clammy and it turned colder and colder with every moment. Her skin grew pale, and she lifted a weak hand up. I grasped it tightly as tears of fire started dripping down my cheek.

"Oh, Edna tha…" I started to whisper.

"Faith." the woman weakly said.

"W-what?"

"That's my real name, Faith."

"O-okay, Faith." I said, my voice shaking, "Thank you, for saving me."

Faith smiled. "I had to, I see fire inside you, just like your name."

"Well, yeah, I mean, I have fire pow…" I started to tell her.

"And I don't mean your powers."

"How did you…"

"I have my ways."

"Oh."

"Listen, Aednat, you need to escape." Faith said silently as her voice started to die. "Find the fountain, talk to your parents, and finish your quest."

"I will."

"I have faith in you, Aednat, and you need to have faith in yourself, in your friends. I have faith in you, have faith in yourself."

With that last sentence, Faith fell limp in my arms, dead. I had only known her for less than a day, and she saved me. Waterfalls of flame now fell from my eyes and I held Faith close to me. Her body started to dissolve into white specks that lifted from my arms. They created a white angle, with beautiful golden wings, and wearing an orange dress that seemed to engulf her in flames. Though in a different form, it was still her, Faith, the thing we need most. The angle smiled at me, just like she did before, and disappeared.

I stood up slowly and walked back to where I was before I was Dreshawn, before I met Faith, and before I had faith in myself. I stared into the Cyclops's eye, and his look of triumph, slowly melted into fear. I called a large ball of fire, and shot it at him. The Cyclops gasped, but sighed in relief as it landed just above him.

Not yet. I told myself.

With that, I walked back into my little cave, planning my escape.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**ElsaAnnaSnowQueen: Hehe, yeah, and P.S. my twin lied**

**Cynthia Darling: Thanks so much!**

**Sundedth: Yeah, but that's partially my fault, you know the real me, for not editing fast enough!**

**P.S. Sorry, my twin lied! Though, she didn't know it.**


End file.
